


Я знаю твой страх

by sunny_krolock



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«— Бенволио... Звезды потухли... на их место пришла пустота. Я чувствую: мы все на самом краю пропасти. Оттуда не вернуться. Страшно, страшно... Бенволио, Меркуцио... Друзья мои...<br/>— Знаем мы твою пропасть...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я знаю твой страх

**Author's Note:**

> Мюзикл Romeo und Julia (Австрия), мюзикл Romeo es Julia (Венгрия), кроссовер внутри фандома, использование идей Н.В. Гоголя

Нечего терять человеку, который и так потерял все. Семью, друзей — все. Такому человеку и белый свет не мил, что уж говорить о проклятой Вероне.  
Бенволио брел по улице, неразборчиво бормоча:  
— Ромео ... Ничего меня здесь больше не держит. Так что жди, скоро я приду к тебе. Встретишь там, да? И Меркуцио, наверно, с тобой рядом. Во всяком случае, надеюсь. И Юлия, конечно. Куда ты без нее... Дождись меня, дружище.  
Но как он не силился услышать хоть слово в ответ, ни шепотка до него не донеслось. Только ветер робко дохнул прохладой, которую нес с укрытой предрассветным туманом реки.   
Бенволио добрел уже до самой окраины, за которой начиналось серое, уходящее в пустое небо бездорожье и лишь со стороны пыльного тракта темнели несколько покосившихся домиков местных бедняков. Ему почудилось, что среди низких, остро очерченных в светлеющем воздухе крыш мелькнул походный плащ Ромео, тот, в котором вернулся он из изгнания.   
Бенволио заскулил. Из-за него Ромео теперь мертв; из-за него погубила себя Юлия. Прочие же смерти — хоть Париса того же вспомни, — его волновали мало.   
А вдруг это все-таки Ромео? Горячечная, страшная мысль пробралась к нему в голову — морозом продрало по коже: а вдруг?  
— Ромео, стой! Подожди меня!  
Он бросился следом за видением, поднимая на дороге клубы пыли. Надуманный образ в их бурой пелене становился все плотнее и плотнее. Бенволио несколько раз падал, захлебываясь криком и песком, но поднимался и бежал снова. Скоро, однако же, в глазах его заплясали фонари ночного города, того самого, что он оставил позади, и ноги подкосились, предав хозяина. 

***  
— Тут человеку плохо!  
— Да оставь его, Ромео. Просто какой-то бродяга приблудился. Идем, друг мой, лучше в трактир. Можешь мне поверить, это будет сказочная ночь. Ветром с Адидже к старику Пьяцци набило наяд да русалок. На любой вкус. Так что ночка будет!.. Если Капулетти не затеют драку, конечно.   
— Надоело воевать? Что с тобой, Меркуцио? Уж не бредишь ли ты?   
— Ничуть. Но даже старым воякам, вроде нас с тобой, нужен иногда отдых в обществе милых и умелых крошек. Идем, Ромео, дай-ка я тебя обниму, чтобы ты не сбежал.  
— Меркуцио! Иду я, иду!..

— Ромео... — пот катился с него градом, перед глазами кружились в торжественном танце далекие звезды. Бенволио все не мог совладать с онемевшими руками и ногами. — Меркуцио! Где вы?!  
Кое-как удалось ему подняться и сделать пару неверных шагов. Но на этом силы оставили его, и он сполз по стене в резко пахнущую лужу, растекшуюся под горой отбросов. В голове прояснилось. Бенволио крепко выругался, помянув среди прочего свинскую людскую натуру. Он был в Вероне (или в раю), слышал голоса Ромео и Меркуцио, направившихся в трактир к старику Пьяцци, и все не мог понять, был ли в самом деле тот разговор или все ему пригрезилось.   
Он подхватился, полный решимости достать Ромео хоть из-под земли, хоть выдернув из постели какой-нибудь трактирной русалки.   
К старику Пьяцци! 

***  
В трактире было шумно; пьяно и громко смеялись парни и девушки; на столах отплясывали трактирные девки, привычно обнажая полные ноги, затянутые в дешевые, увитые яркими бантами чулки. Бенволио разглядел, что Монтекки заняли почти все столы, а Капулетти где-где расселись вдоль стен, в кои-то веки не привлекая к себе внимания.  
Он забился в самый темный из свободных закутков и стал наблюдать. В кармане позвякивали монеты, он кивнул рябой девице, и та принесла ему бутылку портвейна и гнутый стакан, а сама уселась на стуле рядом и игриво тряхнула копной густых кудрявых волос. Бенволио только поморщился, не спуская глаз с развеселой компании в самом центре зала.   
Несомненно, это были они, его верные друзья, только почему-то сменившие лица. Заводной, бесшабашный с виду, но взрослый не по годам — Меркуцио. Красавица с ясными глазами и густыми косами, не простолюдинка, не служанка — Роза. А сидела она, прижавшись к плечу... Бенволио смотрел во все глаза: сдержанные, будто неуверенные, движения, напускное безразличие к разгульным шуточкам приятелей, мечтательный взгляд, устремленный куда-то сквозь толпу. Бенволио едва на месте усидел, ему хотелось кинуться, схватить за плечи — убедиться наощупь, что не дух какой бестелесный перед ним. А потом врезать по этой тонкоскулой морде пару раз, но от души, чтобы знал, как вешаться от несчастной любви.   
— Э, друг мой, — сказал сам себе Бенволио. — Да ты так с катушек слетишь и не заметишь. Вот он, твой Ромео, живой, довольный. Смотри, куда Роза руку положила. Хмурится, покраснел весь. Конечно, он же не любит вот так, на людях. А может, я уже сошел с ума и теперь все это вижу из окна сумасшедшего дома? Да нет, такой паршивый портвейн даже полному психу не привидится.   
Был в той компании и третий друг. Его Бенволио рассматривал с особо жадным интересом, ведь то совершенно точно был он сам. Сидел рядом с Ромео, то и дело обнимая, бездумно, привычно — по-братски; что-то негромко шептал на ухо, отчего тот хмурился сильнее и возмущенно одергивал: «Бенволио!»  
Горький портвейн единственно удерживал его в сознании: виданое ли дело, самого себя встретить?!  
Чем дальше ночь переваливала за полночь и чем ярче разгоралась над Адидже полная луна, тем тревожнее становился Ромео. Бенволио видел, как украдкой поглядывает его друг на окна, залитые серебряным светом, как все рассеяннее слушает хмельные, острые шутки Меркуцио. Казалось, второй Бенволио тоже это подметил и негромко обратился к компании. Гулянка быстро свернулась, все заторопились по домам.   
— Куда ты собрался, друг мой Ромео? — донеслось до Бенволио. — Или ты настолько пьян, что позабыл, где твой дом?   
— Да нет же! — рассмеялся Меркуцио. — Ромео просто идет туда, где его ждут в теплой кроватке. Я прав, Ромео?  
— Идите вы к черту! Идите, идите без меня. Я прогуляться хочу.   
— Как знаешь, друг. Прощай!   
Веселая компания двинулась нетвердым шагом в одну сторону, а Ромео, провожаемый настороженным взглядом кузена и недоверчивым — Розы, будто слепой, побрел к набережной. Бенволио последовал за ним.

По реке слалась полупрозрачная дымка. Пушистые ее клубы бережно окутывали старый причал. Они падали на плечи ступившего на влажные доски Ромео. Лунный тонкий луч путался в его волосах. Все было тихо в поздний летний час, только плескалась о замшелый камень спокойная вода.   
В неподвижном воздухе легкий туман вдруг рассыпался искрами. Бенволио с удивлением разглядел в его вихрях тонкие тени девушек, одетых в длинные полотняные платья-рубахи; босых; с неубранными волосами, спадавшими на спину густыми волнами; словно светившихся насквозь в ясном лунном свете. Они окружили Ромео, завели танец, то и дело склоняясь в середину круга. Их узкие ладони касались его плеч.  
— Узнай ее, узнай! — шептали девушки, и голоса их шелестели, словно приречный тростник в ночном ветерке. — Узнай!  
Ромео отчаянно вглядывался в их белые лица, шаг за шагом подступая к краю причала.   
— Узнай ее, она среди нас! — шептали девушки, не прерывая своего чудного танца.  
Бенволио тоже прокрался на причал. Серебряный туман обхватил его за пояс; он скрадывал шаги, укрывал от блестящих глаз девушек. Ромео все всматривался, все искал кого-то, пока наконец не протянул неуверенно руку к одной. Бенволио присмотрелся и в ужасе зажмурился: красавица была так же бестелесна, словно сваяна из дымных облаков, как и ее подруги; но платье ее вдруг украсилось воланами и спущенными, перехваченными шелковыми лентами рукавами; а над собранными волосами привиделась ему черная траурная вуаль. Он не мог видеть ее лица, но узнал тотчас же. То была Юлия.   
— Ромео, нет!  
Он кинулся вперед, разрывая подлунный хоровод. Девушки бросились врассыпную и растворились в зыбком тумане. Ромео ухватил воздух и едва не свалился в воду. В последний миг Бенволио успел удержать его за плечи и оттащить от края причала.   
— Придурок! Ты просто пьяный придурок, вот кто! Еще шаг — и был бы утопленник!  
— Ох, спасибо...  
Ромео приходил в себя. Вместе с полусном выветрился и хмель.   
— Как же меня занесло на причал? Из таверны?   
— Именно что! Напился, как сапожник, и нет бы завалиться спать под крылышком у какой-нибудь красотки...   
— А ты кто?  
Бенволио запнулся и растерянно посмотрел на Ромео. Тот все еще сидел на досках и смотрел снизу вверх, склонив на бок голову.   
— Я Бен...венутто Пачоли, троюродный племянник кузины вашей матушки, сеньоры Монтекки. Вам, высокородный сеньор, прихожусь многоюродным кузеном.  
Он отвесил шутовской поклон. Ромео раздраженно отмахнулся:  
— Будь ты хоть дьяволом!.. Все равно спасибо. Я перед тобой теперь в долгу.   
— Отдашь как-нибудь, — с небрежностью в голосе ответил Бенволио, едва удержав горячее: «Только не влюбляйся в Юлию!» Этот Ромео ее еще не знает, и не дай Всевышний им и здесь случайно встретиться. — Ну что, так и будем сидеть, пока солнце не встанет?   
— Ты прав, пора по домам. 

***  
Они столкнулись следующим же вечером. Не сказать, что Ромео искал встречи, и не то чтобы Бенволио нарочно шел за ним, но встрече этой оба не удивились. Не сговариваясь, побрели прочь от шумной ярмарочной площади к окраине, обыкновенно безлюдной в столь непоздний час.   
Говорить им было не о чем, каждый шел погруженный в свои мысли. Бенволио думал, что провидение послало его в эту Верону, чтобы уберечь Ромео от беды. Ради крохотной надежды удержать Ромео в живых он был готов неусыпно наблюдать за ним и, если потребуется, за руку оттаскивать от дома Капулетти. Юный Монтекки то и дело поглядывал на своего нового знакомца: отмечал нездешний вид, недостаток строгого воспитания, но молчал. Его дивным образом влекло к своему нечаянному спасителю, и он признавал за последним право на собственные тайны.   
— Ромео! — раздался вдруг звонкий голосок. — Прячешься ты от меня, что ли?   
— Розалина... — Ромео обнял подбежавшую к нему девушку и тут же отпустил. — С чего ты взяла?   
— О, только не говори, что тебе снова нужно побыть наедине с собственными мыслями. В последнее время ты такой хмурый ходишь! — Розалина капризно надула губки и махнула замершим в десятке шагов подругам, чтобы не дожидались. — А мы снова гулять. У Меркуцио родилась какая-то новая придумка. Ищи нас на набережной! Пока, дорогой!  
Она быстро поцеловала Ромео в сомкнутые губы и побежала догонять любопытных подруг, едва отошедших до соседнего дома.   
— А она ничего, — с насмешкой заметил Бенволио и жестами показал, где именно Розалина «ничего». — Нравится тебе?  
— Розалина? — рассеянно переспросил Ромео и обернулся вслед весело щебечущей стайке девушек. — Да, она милая. И с ней можно хорошо провести время. Иногда.  
— Так чего же ты с ними не пойдешь?  
— К воде? Нет уж, воды мне вчера хватило.   
— И правильно. А сосать я тоже умею, и без Розалины обойдемся, — Бенволио задорно рассмеялся в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд Ромео. — Пойдем выпьем. 

***  
Все тот же серебряный свет стекал по грязному стеклу на грязный, запыленный подоконник, а оттуда — в бокал с вином. Его блики на тонком ограненном хрустале рассыпались драгоценными камнями — или острыми точками звезд с ясного высокого неба.   
— Мы пьем лунный свет, настоянный на крови, — сказал вдруг Ромео. — Зачем?  
— Зачем пьем? — переспросил Бенволио, сбитый с толку неожиданной глубиной обращенного к нему вопроса. — Чтобы напиться, наверно. И ни о чем не думать. А ты в философию полез. Пьян, что ли?  
— Наверное, пьян.   
— Сильно пьян?  
Бенволио придвинулся к Ромео ближе и устроил руку у него на бедре.  
— О нет, Бенвенутто, если ты и вправду решил... Лучше сходи на набережную без меня, найди себе девушку на ночь.   
— Как у тебя все просто: девушку на ночь! Не хочу девушку. Тебя хочу. Я ж тебе не руку и сердце предлагаю! Подумаешь: пара поцелуев или еще чего...  
— Еще чего! — возмущенно произнес Ромео. — Ты, наверное, из Флоренции.   
— А ты в прошлой жизни был старой девой!  
Оба рассмеялись. Бенволио потянулся за бокалом с вином, смочил два пальца и обернулся к кузену. Тот послушно приоткрыл рот и слизал терпкие капли. Бенволио снова потянулся к бокалу, но на этот раз предупредил:  
— Не открывай рот.   
Измазал Ромео губы, подался вперед и поцеловал, с силой прижимая его к себе. Не смог удержать себя, запустил руку в волосы и сжал пальцы в кулак. Ромео охнул в поцелуй и отстранился, облизав горящие губы.   
— Ты говорил, ты что-то там не хуже Розалины?   
— А ты не боишься, что потом сам Розалиной окажешься?   
Ромео задумался — даже нос наморщил. Бенволио сказал, усмехнувшись:  
— Пей уж. Обойдемся без розалин.   
Ромео послушно взял бокал, но пить не спешил.  
— Ты живешь в заброшенной лачуге, где нет даже приличной постели, но бокал — чистый хрусталь.   
— От прежних хозяев остался, — равнодушно ответил Бенволио. — Видишь же: один всего.   
— Я не спрашиваю, кто ты и зачем пришел в Верону.  
— Вот и не спрашивай. Считай: ангел Господень спустился с Небес, чтобы спасти твою задницу. И дать совет на будущее...  
Бенволио проглотил горькое «Не влюбляйся в Юлию». Вспомнил полные счастья глаза другого Ромео. Вспомнил твердое: «Мне надоели только белоснежные тела! Я хочу сокровенных тайн» и «Я без нее никто!» Сам, сам виноват! Этот мальчишка еще не узнал любви, но какое он, Бенволио, право имеет лишать его дивного этого знания?   
— Странный ты ангел, — сонно пробормотал Ромео, устроив голову у него на плече. — Но совет давай...

Ночь опустилась на Верону. Летняя, теплая ночь; в воздухе витали легкие ароматы ночных цветов, смешиваясь с яркими — девичьих духов. С реки тянуло сыростью. Легкий ветер собирал с воды посверкивающий туман и разносил по улицам. Но седые клочья таяли в прозрачном воздухе, едва коснувшись крыш ближайших к Адидже домов.   
Бенволио проснулся от холода, на полу, как раз напротив распахнутого окна. Луна опустилась так низко, что полностью заняла собой узкий проем. Теперь ее лучи, похожие на длинные белые руки, расползлись по всей комнате, забрались в каждый темный угол.  
— Ро...Ромео! — Бенволио подхватился, отер со лба холодный пот, принялся всполошенно озираться по сторонам.   
Ромео он заметил не сразу. Того скрыли от его глаз многочисленные хваткие прозрачные руки. Они цепко держали за руки и за ноги, хватали за плечи, за волосы; отшвыривали в гущу тянущихся от окна новых рук. Ромео был похож на сломанную куклу, безвольную, истрепанную. Он пытался встать на ноги и шептал что-то, терзая зубами губы.   
Бенволио подобрал узкий кинжал, который носил с собой Ромео и который, видно, выпал из ножен во время этой страшной драки. Зачем-то схватил недопитую бутылку вина.   
— Ромео! Оставьте его в покое! Ромео, очнись!  
Луна насмешливо подмигнула ему: ветерок нагнал на ее широкое тело тонкое облако и, миг передохнув, понес его дальше по необъятному небесному своду.   
— Ты виновата, проклятая! — Бенволио запустил в луну бутылкой — осколки кровавым крошевом разлетелись по улице. Захлопнул окно, передавив извивающиеся белесые руки. Кинулся к повалившемуся наземь Ромео. — Эй, очнись! Ромео, очнись!  
— Бенволио... Звезды потухли... на их место пришла пустота. Я чувствую: мы все на самом краю пропасти. Оттуда не вернуться. Страшно, страшно... Бенволио, Меркуцио... Друзья мои...  
— Знаем мы твою пропасть... — прошипел сквозь зубы Бенволио и оттащил впавшего в беспамятство Ромео в темный полукруг, куда не было ходу длинным лунным лучам. Там они и проспали до рассвета. 

***  
— Вставай, спящая красавица! — пропел Бенволио на ухо Ромео. — Эх, было бы за что подержаться — подержался бы! Такой шанс упускаю. Лежишь у меня в объятиях совсем беззащитный!..  
— Бенвенутто! — Ромео так и подскочил от этих слов. — Зря ты все же вчера не пошел с девушками... И не трогай меня! Убери руки!  
Бенволио довольно рассмеялся. Ромео был бледен, глаза его наоборот блестели ярко, нездорово, будто от лихорадки. Но страшная ночь кончилась, не оставив по себе никаких воспоминаний.   
— Ох, все тело ломит... Мы вчера так напились?  
— Вусмерть. Ты еще потом бутылки в окно швырять решил. Вон, выгляни — осколки. Давай отведу тебя домой. Тебе проспаться надо.   
— Бенвенутто, ты настоящий друг! — воскликнул с искренней признательностью Ромео.

На пустой замусоренной ярмарочной площади встретился им Меркуцио.   
— Дружище! — он обнял Ромео и хлопнул его по плечу. — Да я вижу, ты неплохо провел эту ночь. А я переживал... Ты вчера такой праздник пропустил! Капулетти давали бал в честь юной Юлии. И мы там здорово повеселились с Бенволио. Угадай как? Да в масках! И даже Тибальт не испортил вечера, хоть и ворчал, как старый занудный пень. А ты все бродишь один на рассвете по окрестным рощам? Мой романтичный друг, ступай, выспись. Этой ночью ты нам должен за то, что вчера отвертелся. А я тоже спать пойду.   
— Один?.. — только и вымолвил Ромео и изумленно обернулся на Бенвенутто. Но тот будто растворился в рассветной мгле.  
— А ты был не один? — весело спросил Меркуцио. — Тогда поздравляю тебя. Кстати, шел бы ты отсюда. Вон Тибальт со своими дружками. Он с ночи не в духе.   
И они разошлись, каждый своей дорогой, а Бенволио остался, невидимый и неслышимый для окружающих. Очертания Вероны поплыли перед его глазами, смазались; завертелась карусель огней и вспышек-воспоминаний. Перед ним открылась широкая, светлая дорога, и он точно знал, кто ждет его на другом конце. Он побежал, не оглядываясь.   
Этот, другой Ромео на шаг отступил от зовущей его пропасти. Жизнь расстелила перед ним новую дорожку. А дальше... дальше им с Юлией решать, быть счастливыми или нет. Вместе или порознь.


End file.
